The Teenage Life of Arthur Pendragon (and his friends)
by TheKINGARthur
Summary: So basically This is the story of how Arthurs life is...as a high school student. Better than it looks okay? Just kidding this is Awesome!
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION: Hello Audience! Wow, aren't there a lot of you? Well at least I want there to be a lot of you. By the way this is NOT The King… Well at least that's what he likes to call himself. This is his life saving, totally awesome, cool, funny, smart, incredibly attractive servant, Merlin. Who is completely misunderstood. **MERLIN! Shut up! dont lie to yourself. It's unhealthy!** So is your relationship with Gwen but you don't see me complaining about that do you? Oh wise king Arthur. **What relationship? Who is Gwen?…** Oh shut up, you know who Gwen is. Your mysterious lover.** Not them…..actually no one I know. thinking of someone 'Jack?'** Do not mention that horrible man! No one likes you! You are just a… donkey eared… clotpole! **Merlin I am the king and you will treat me as such. And who told you about that incident. I should hang them** You two are so gross. I'm going to leave now, If you need me, I'll be helping Gaius .… **Merlin you never make any sense. And anyways Who is GWEN? So anyways sorry about that Merlin….is…...special...So this story is going to be about me. And all the rest of us at our school….lets just say...It will be an adventure. And by the way this was kind of rushed on my part. Merlin has more time than me so his is nice and detailed. Must be nice to not be a prince.**

Merlin PoV

I stared up at the sun, Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved. I stared up just to see, With all of the faces, you were the one next to me. (What? poetic much Merlin? It's my phone you dorkwad) My phone was practically screaming at me. I cracked open my eyes and groggily grabbed for my phone. That dumb alarm. It was 6:20, time to get up for another day in Camelot. (which is school). I rolled out of bed and ruffled through my dresser for something to wear. Eventually I settled for my usual Blue shirt and dark pants accompanied by a red scarf and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes before heading to breakfast. I looked at the clock and realized that I was going to be late. I hastily put my boots on and threw on my jacket. I ran back into the kitchen and stuffed a piece of pumpkin bread in my mouth before rushing out the door. It was a dark and rainy day and honestly at this point, I just wanted to sleep. I stopped by the tavern (starbucks) on my way to the castle and picked up two drinks, one for me and one for Arthur. He could be so demanding sometimes. Anyways, By the time I got to the castle Arthur was waiting for me, and lets just say, he was completely himself that day.

**Arthur PoV**

**So Unlike merlin I was up promptly at 5:30am. The alarm went off and I rose and went to wash my face. I then ate some breakfast. Just some poptarts, the food of kings (really unhealthy but really good!) and then tried on at least five different outfits finally settling on basic jeans and a black tee shirt. I brushed my hair and then hopped in the car. Uther sat in silence as we drove to school. I have a good relationship with him and (totally not like in the stories) and we were both just tired that morning. A good 45 minutes early I sat down and opened up my computer. Morgana and I had forgotten to do our math homework. We started on it (trigonometry) and thats when Merlin walked in. She brought me some hot chocolate. It wasn't a strawberry milkshake it would have to do. Suddenly someone started flirting with Morgana and thats when I noticed it. Merlin was kind of irritated. With who, me? Morgana? Gawain? Well not Gawain they went off talking. I have no idea what about they wouldn't let me come. They were probably talking about Morgana or something. I pride myself in being very good at knowing what Merlin feels. He is seriously like a book. Like no secrets here! Anyways we are best friends so he has to tell me. And I am the prince. After that it was time to go to our classes. I went with Morgana and the other fellow students into math. I don't really remember most of it because I don't like math. Most of the hour was spent reading. Morgana and I are reading the same book and she didn't want any spoilers. I read faster because I think I am slightly more clever than her. I also think she slightly likes me. I dont like her in the slightest, so I just ignore her. Just a friend! Finally at long last the bell rang.**

When I got to school, I found the whole lot, good and bad, sitting around a table. Morgana was sitting across from Arthur chatting with Cenred. I hated Cenred, still do. Anyways, I was NOT talking to Morgana or Arthur while Cenred was around so I grabbed Gawaine and took a stroll around the Castle.

"You okay, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, fine." I lied "Just feel kind of awkward."

"Why?"

"You see these drinks?" I held them out.

"Yeah."

"Well I bought one for Arthur but I feel bad cause I didn't get one for Morgana too." I explained, half lying half telling the truth. "I dont want to give it to Arthur right in front of Morgana."

"Well, If she say's anything about it, tell her you'll buy her a drink later."

I smiled. Gawaine was always so smart.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

"Any time."

When we arrived back at the table I handed Arthur his drink.

"Really Merlin?" He took it from me gratefully.

Write that down Gratefully.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look." He continued smiling.

I looked at Morgana. She was so beautiful. I have to get over her! I thought to myself. She's into Cenred now, at least that's how it looks. I took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Do you think you can come to my party?" she smiled.

"Maybe." I glanced at Cenred, who would also be at said party. "It all depends on how I feel that day."

We looked at pictures on Gawaine's computer for a while before the bell rung and it was time to go to class. Which was boring. I sat and talked to another commoner for a while and was not at all sad when the bell finally rang, releasing me from the first of seven impossible hours.

**In between first and second hour I went and tried to talk to Merlin. So depressed lately because of Morgana. Then the bell rang. Oops late. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet. Second hour was pitiful. History. We got to choose our subject out of all the ones we had and I chose Susan B. Anthony. I didn't do the work, what is tommorow for? Instead I finished a book that I was reading. It was so sad. My computer was dead and I didn't want to charge it so i just sat there. Finally after 45 minutes of torture the bell rang.**

All this switching back and forth, makes a story very hard to tell! anyways, I think I'll skip second and third hour (boring boring boring) and will tell you of the dreaded fourth hour and the evil teacher, codenamed Severus Snape. In fourth hour every day, I sit in relatively the same area, and every day I find myself hoping Morgana will sit by me. Which she now does not. I seriously need to move on! I mean really, Merlin, she does have a sister.(Ooh Morgause now) Anyways I sat there and I listened to Professor Snape go on about how history was important and then say things like "You be so and so, and You be so and so, and do research on whoever you are." reading reading, notes notes. Blah blah blah

"Oh and you have 5 essay's due on friday! don't forget your notecards, And research the development of the sugar cane tonight!"

I ran my fingers through my hair. That class was going to be the death of me. As usual I gathered my things and waited for Morgana so we could walk to fifth hour. As we were walking, we discussed how little of Snape's work we had actually done and how ridiculous it was. We stopped outside of the room and talked for a moment before a voice spooked me from behind.

"BOOM SAUCE!"

It was Morgause. I hit her gently on the back as she walked past and I turned to find Arthur and Gaius walking towards me. Out of nowhere Gawaine walked by and stoked by chin before walking on as if nothing had happened. I soon found myself laughing. Arthur came and walked alongside me.

"So I was going to ask you where Merlin is but he was there. I thought he was going to be at the tavern again." He said to Gaius.

"I do not understand you." said Gaius, and he simply walked away.

We talked all the way to my next hour (and that, dear readers, is when the brilliant plan for this fanfic arose)

**So I went to third hour with an essay to write. I wrote it quickly and then watched as Morgause looked through a food catalog. What a weirdo. Then I went to fourth hour. We reviewed a test (Oh crap i forgot to do my homework!) and then went on to fifth hour. On the way there I saw Merlin and Gaius talking about something completely unrelated to my life and then interjected some random phrases. I went to fifth hour and made my lunch early. Chinese. Yum. I talked to Percival while he watched Morgause across the hall. She tried to scare me as usual but I just rolled my eyes. Next was lunch time. I went to find Merlin and then we went to a random (sound proof) room. We spent the whole lunch watching youtube videos and then I did some of my work. The bell rang and then we went and talked to Villager #1 (Readers review a name please! Masculan!) who told me all about seeing his girl (oops!) at a Chinese resteraunt and Merlin will tell you more about lunch.**

Lunch may have been boring for Arthur, but I loved it. I was reading Whouflé fanfics the whole time. I love Whouflé. Then I went back to class where we discussed Organs, murders, and dead bodies. Not only that, but the rights that dead bodies have. So after that strange and slightly morbid discussion, I went to the dreaded math class (my teacher's name is really similar to the name of the teacher in the Percy Jackson books, Mrs. Dodds. So that is what I will call her) Mrs. Dodds told us that we had a test to take, so I got on my laptop. I did the first question and when I clicked next it was like.

"GREAT JOB! YOU GOT 100%"

A test… with one question. No joke. Then me and a friend of mine, Villager #2 (names yo!) , worked on other things for Mrs. Dodds so we would know what to do when the real test rolled around. Towards the end of the hour, I got bored and I talked to Mrs. Dodds about my laptop case. When the bell rang to leave, I was really happy because Seventh hour is usually pretty great, only today it wasn't.

After fifth hour I had art. We painted with watercolors which is the thing I am worst at and then I wrote this thing. We were bored so we decided that because I am the "Once and Future king" and I am just awesome we should document most of my life. Then I smiled at Morgana as I walked by thinking of what a stupid girl she is. I finally walked into the class I had with Merlin. Anatomy. We had an intense game of jeopardy on the same team as Morganas lover? I dont know but I really have a fond dislike for him. He is to use Merlins words a gigantic stinking Clotpole. I could dispose of him easily but kind of frowned upon. I got the answers right (of course) but when the rest of the team (besides Merlin) wouldn't listen to me I just sat there with a grimace. That idiot man was saying how, "Intense it was and really being a bother. Finally at long last the bell rang. Merlin and I walked out into the cold rain and then wandered around the school talking about Morgana. We were just finishing talking about her when we happened upon her. She was oblivious to the fact that Merlin was very frustrated at her and I was too. I rolled my eyes as we left and then we went to Snape's room to get a slip signed for Merlin. I fortunately don't have him but I have his best friend. (should I call him lily?) And then when he refused to sign his paper I ranted about stupid teachers. Could any of them be any more thick? I then saw my Mother and went to the car. Not much else happened that day. I went home did my homework, you know the basics. Then I had a church halloween party where I went as *********(not telling because Merlin won't let me) and then went to sleep. Merlin had a more interesting time…..

After Arthur left, I looked around a bit for my teacher and went to the bathroom. I couldn't find my teacher so I sulked out to my car, alone, in the dark, cold rain (see fellow readers Depressed!). I threw my things into the passenger seat and sat there for fifteen minutes reading the bible because it totally took my mind of stupid Morgana. After that, I drove to jousting try outs (lol winterguard) (Merlin? Jousting? are you sure it wasn't juggling?)I was late, because everyone else got there at 4:00 and of course I arrived promptly at 4:25ish. I was in the last group to try out and I was still there until like 6:10. Church starts at 6:00 so naturally, I was late. I drove to a different tavern (McDonalds this time) and got some cheap food. At 6:45 I went inside the church and went to my class. There I saw my two very good friends, whom I have named Sir Sequins and Sir Lost-A-Lot. Sequins and I discussed Doctor Who and Sherlock for a while, the whole time Lost-A-Lot was, well, lost. He speaks Trekkie (is that correct, I'll never know) and that's about it. So after a discussion about freedoms in the church and all that good stuff, I went home. I texted Morgana some, and e-mailed Lost-A-Lot one time, but I soon found myself in bed asleep.

So this Dear Readers, Is Merlin Signing off. Because of course I'm still up and Arthur is not. I'm going to go sing and dance to "You're the Voice" by John Farman now.


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello there! It's me again! Arthur is busy. not sure what he's doing exactly but he is not here. So, It's just you lot and me for now. To those of you still reading, thank you so much! I know the last chapter was probably boring, but hopefully this chapter will be more interesting. Today is Halloween in the states. I will not be dressing up like a crazy person and getting candy that I do not need. I will be feeding children. However Arthur is going out, so that should be interesting. I think he's dressing up as- MERLIN! So anyways Merlin doesn't want to write today. So I shall take charge.

Well I got up. It was halloween and I wanted to sleep more. Oh well. I got up and threw some clothes on. Then I went to school. Nothing much happened it was only a half day. I talked to Merlin after school and then we stood there in silence for a while. Then I went home and cleaned my room. I mopped the kitchen floor by putting my feet on a swiffer pad. (See Merlin I DO know how.) We carved pumpkins and then it was time to eat. After that I took out the little peasants out to trick or treat. I made them run with me and we ran from house to house. Then it was time to go home. I watched some Doctor Who and went to bed.

And done. Sorry so short. I forgot most of what happened. Today should be more entertaining. We have a party that Morgana is hosting. So so sorry. Oh and by the way Merlin didn't want me to tell you guys this but the reason we sound so gay? We are girls. Lets just say that all the boys are really girls and all the girls are boys. That is her idea of a funny joke…..Weirdo. Love her anyways (not like that!) So short chapter love you guys PEACE! Review please.


End file.
